


I'll take care of you (Trigger warning)

by Kacychase



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacychase/pseuds/Kacychase
Summary: Depiction of underage abuse, therefore: trigger warning.
Kudos: 8





	I'll take care of you (Trigger warning)

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the hardest things to write. I couldn’t elaborate more on the events because it was too emotionally draining, and I sincerely tried to get myself into writing this because I haven't seen much of this dynamic yet. I am not pleased with the result, but this is all I could do to my capacities. Hope you'll enjoy reading :)  
> \- Kacychase

My ma has told me that everything would be fine if I followed my dad. She said that she’ll miss me. I miss her already too. Actually, I think I should make her a present once I come back! I’m pretty sure she would love my drawings, she always said they were her favourite!

As dad picks me up today, with another weird guy in the car, I don’t know what to think. “Dad?”, I ask into the silent car. It feels creepy when nobody speaks. His  _ hmpf _ ? tells me to go on. Hopefully. “When will I see ma again?” Dad looks at me through the window. Ma said I already looked like him but… why did the eyes look so brown? “We’ll see, son”, he just replies, leaving me wondering.  _ But when _ ?? I miss her already!

Knowing dad though, he probably won’t say anything more than that. He’s always so quiet. “Son?” “Yeah?” “Has your mum told you about your brother and… my wife?”, dad asked me, and for some reason, he doesn’t sound sure. But I know of them! So I nod. “Yes, dad! I wanna meet them!”, I say in excitement, and I mean it. I always wanted to have an older brother and I really want to get to know them!

His eyes don’t tell me much, really but… I should be excited!

Right?

.

.

.

.

“Hello!” Nobody answers me. I don’t get it. Dad said that my brother and his mum would be here! It’s been the third time… Maybe the mansion is just too big? When I look around, I only see big walls with boring adult stuff. Does dad like this? “Looks like they aren’t here yet, son. I will show you the rooms.” With a silent nod, I followed him into the room. “But when are they going to be home dad?” For some reason, his face doesn’t calm me at all. When he looks back at me, his eyes are half green, his lips pressed and he bows down. “You’re going to see them soon. If you want to, I can fetch you something.” Why does his voice quiver so much?

“Dad? Why are you not happy?” He should be! Now I can finally meet my brother. I mean, I understand… He’s very strict and has a lot of things to do. Ma has told me he was a very busy man. His eye contact to me doesn’t help me at all. “Go find your room, son.” And he leaves me alone with this other creepy man.

.

.

.

It’s been hours since I’ve been here, and I only saw my bedroom. I had a bed and a wardrobe I guess… Because I never really had toys either I didn’t mind. I just… wanted to see my brother today. Dad hasn’t talked to me ever since.

All of a sudden, I heard a heavy door open.

_ Maybe that’s him! _

Quickly getting out of the room, I saw him. He was soooo different from what I thought. Actually, the boy looks nothing like dad! His eyes are pretty and blue, he has black hair with a q-tip haircut. He looks like an adult too… Should I be like that too?

Then, he looks at me, and my heart does a secret little dance. What games would he like? Does he watch movies? He looks like a studying person. Full of anticipation, I approach the person with a smile. “Hello! I’m XXXXX! You must be Kousuke, right?”, I introduce myself, offering him my hand and my most effective smile (ma always says that this smile was the cutest). Well, I know that I can’t speak Korean well, but I think he should understand me!

But as I look into his eyes, I don’t see any happiness, not even confusion. As a woman enters the door, I see that my brother is strikingly similar to him. So that’s why he looks like this…

At least she’s smiling. “Come on, son, let us prepare you some tea, shall we?” Confused, I don’t even know what I should do. Did she just call me son?  _ I don’t really know if _ \- Trying to follow them both, the woman gives me another close-eyed smile. “Not you. I will talk to you later.” As they both walk away, I don’t really know what to do.

I kind of miss ma.

.

.

.

It doesn’t get any better. Whenever I try approaching Kousuke, I realize that he doesn’t like me. At first, it made me sad but now at least, I’m convinced that one day, I can make him like me!

His mother though… I like her, I really do. But something is weird. She calls me loafer as a nickname when we’re alone and told me to keep it a secret. That’s a sweet pet name, right?

Hopefully, I can drink tea with her and Kousuke once.

As I hear the heavy door open, I don’t question who it is anymore. “Kousuke, dear, would you like some tea?”, the sweet voice of Yui filled the void of silence. Ma would talk to me nicely and hug me when she was herself… “Mother, I have to study”, Kousuke’s quite indifferent voice has responded. Should I go out? Usually, it doesn’t really matter for me but maybe… Maybe I could say hello to Yui then? Distantly, I hear Yui saying “Really?” when my heart starts beating faster.

Shyly opening the door, hopefully I don’t do anything wrong. And when I walk towards them with an unsure smile, Yui immediately breaks into a bright, close-eyed smile. “Oh, loafer, there you are! Would you like to drink tea with me today? My dearest Kousuke sadly has no time.” Said person just eyes me with hate, making me feel scared and small. Where’s dad? Can’t I see ma again?

But… Yui has just offered me to drink tea with her! If she likes it that much, I’m really thankful. “Yes!”

Maybe it’s been good that I have joined the Hirahara family! I mean, she has accepted me overall and was nice to me but… This is kinda cool. Following her into the kitchen, I see her use the water boiler and take out two packs of black tea. “I love black tea, kid. You should really try it yourself! And two spoons of sugar.” “I don’t really like sugar, ma’am…”, I just mutter as a response. When she doesn’t really answer me and prepares the kettle, I have to gulp. Did I say something wrong? Her chuckle fills the room with sound and she puts in a little bit of stuff into the tea and puts in two kinds of sugar – and one spoon of sugar into hers. “From now on, you will love it, kid, I promise”, she smiles at me and puts back all of the packs. “I have tolerated you so far, loafer, so I think it would be fair for you to give something I like a chance!”

That does sound fair… She was nice to me so far, right? Nodding, I watch her, fascinated in what she does and the way she acts. Why does she remind me of a creep? I mean, a nice creep.

As she places the mug in front of me, water-smokey stuff still flying into the air, I quickly utter a “thank you” before trying the cup.

Wow. That’s some weird tea. Does she really like it that much? “I hope that from now on, you can take it with a few spoons of sugar! It can sweeten your day, right kid?” All of a sudden, I feel a headache, her voice sounds so far. “Uh, ma’am, I…” “Oh, are you alright kid?”, the pretty woman suddenly sounds so far… away…

My head is spinning. “I don’t know…”, I respond. Maybe I can be alright later?

Distantly, I hear her say. “I’ll take care of you.”

But then, I feel a dull pain on the shoulders, my head. I think I fell…

.

.

.

.

I feel sheets and a blanket on me, and a pillow below. My head is pounding! What happened?! Looking up, I see a nurse next to me. Her hair was blonde, her eyes are brown and she has a roundish face. “Oh, you woke up. Yeong-Gi?” Who is she talking to? I feel some kinds of bandages around my head.

“Huh?” “Yeong-Gi. I will send in Yui so that you can talk to your mother, alright?” And with these words, she leaves the room.

Silently, a tear falls down my cheek. I’m in the hospital. What am I supposed to do now? I’m all alone, I don’t even know what happened to me. Shuddering, I look down on myself through the blurry vision. Soundly crying into the silence, I have to admit… I miss my ma.

“Aw, kid, have you hit your head that hard?”

I know that I can’t speak Korean… I can’t really respond. “I’m sorry… I don’t k-know”, I respond through my hiccups, looking into her eyes. She looks largely displeased. All of a sudden, she doesn’t look as nice anymore.

_ Ma. Dad. Please help me. _

“You know, your accent reminds me of where you are from and who you are…”, she mutters, her voice thick with something I don’t really understand. Her mouth is not a smile anymore. “That won’t help you around here. Nothing from there will help you around here. Don’t speak English with me”, she deadpans, her tone so cold that I get a shudder. Her eyes look dangerous, and I wish she would not come closer. “My husband told me that he is about to come over so…”, she says and pulls out an injection from next to her, something with fluids. “Please hold still. I’ll take care of you.”

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
